Invisible
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Un sirviente nos cuenta su vida en el castillo mientras Yuuri es el Maou.


Bueno, me ideé este mini fic cuando leí Genesis, de Seiei, un fic de Fushigi Yuugi que aunque sencillo te hace ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, aquí demuestro como es Yuuri desde el punto de vista de un sirviente…

Espero les guste… n.n

Enjoy nOn…

**Invisible.**

**By: Shiko-sama**

Muy ocupado, tanto así que no tenía tiempo ni para si mismo, por eso es la razón de sus harapos, la única forma de vestir que encontraba más cómoda y que podía pagar.

Le daba igual trabajo duro, trabajo forzoso, trabajo difícil, después de todo su vida no ha sido placentera, siempre era lo mismo, cargar y limpiar las armas de los soldados, lo hacía siempre por la mañana, solo por verlo, por tener esos momentos, aunque no sea a solas pero saber que Él está ahí, con su sonrisa amable la cual quería creer que era dirigida solo a su persona, un sueño que jamás se cumplirá.

Lo observaba desde lejos, siempre lo hacía y Él… parecía no notarlo, siempre pendiente de sus tareas, claro, difícilmente alguien llegaba a saber de su existencia, nadie lo conocía, nadie sabía… que existía. ¿Su nombre?, solo el mismo lo sabía, nadie mas lo sabía por que nadie mas se preocupaba en saberlo.

Se encontraba en el establo, alimentando y limpiando los caballos, como siempre, el solo, todo el trabajo era para el, nadie lo ayudaba por que no tenía amigos entre la servidumbre, era el solo y nadie mas, entonces Él apareció, llevándose a su fiel amigo y ensuciando el suelo con sus sucios zapatos, pero el no se enojaba, no! Por que se trataba de Él, si hubiera sido alguien mas, ¡como se hubiera enfadado!, pero viniendo de Él… lo daría todo por Él. Esa era la actitud que todos tomaban hacia Él. El Maou, Yuuri-Heika.

Se dedicaba a limpiar el suelo del establo cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos, Él estaba ahí y lo miraba, solo bajó la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo, no era correcto que un sirviente mirara al Maou; Él se agachó y levantando su cabeza le sonrió: "Siento haber ensuciado, no me había dado cuenta". Dijo Él. Y luego se fue a seguir con sus deberes.

Ese sería su secreto, Él le había sonreído y se había disculpado, no le diría a nadie, por que de seguro se burlarían y lo reprenderían por haberle dirigido su mirada a Él, siempre era regañado por su vestimenta, por estar siempre sucio y por que se demoraba en las tareas que le encomendaban, pero Él se había disculpado y eso lo hacía feliz.

Tenía esperanza, con mucha razón decían que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Entonces sucedió, está esperanza se vino abajo cuando escuchó a los sirvientes murmurar entre si: "supiste?, anoche el Maou y su prometido durmieron juntos…", entonces su poco de felicidad desapareció, era cierto Él estaba comprometido con alguien de la realeza, un príncipe Masoku que comparado con el… el no era nadie, así que siguió con su trabajo mientras ligeras lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y se esparcían por sus mejillas.

Se había retractado, su esperanza era nula, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última ves que lo había visto, en realidad ya no quería seguir atormentándose, la única ves que lo veía era por las mañanas, cuando el iba con las armas de los soldados, al menos podía verlo de lejos, solo eso… verlo.

Tiempo después se corazón terminó de romperse. Conteniéndose de llorar dejó de observarlo y hacía su trabajo más temprano, aunque aun así no podía dejar de cruzarse con su alteza de ves en cuando siempre que estaba en el establo. Se arrepentía de haberse enamorado.

¿La razón?, pues 'ella' llegó. La hija de Él. Ya nada tenía sentido, solo el hecho de que las cosas que hacía de alguna forma lo beneficiaban a Él, como lloró cuando se enteró de 'su Majestad', la Princesa Greta, ahora cada ves que lo podía ver en el establo Yuuri-Heika estaba acompañado de su hija y su 'Esposo', se daba cuenta de que era feliz, por que sonreía sinceramente y amaba a esas dos personas como amaba a su pueblo y como nunca lo amó a el. Se debía haber dado por vencido cuando debía, pero no podía, seguiría luchando por Él.

Después de todo, el contacto mas cercano que tuvo con Él fue cuando Se Excelencia chocó con el por accidente y la Princesa Greta lo ayudó a levantarse.

**FiN**

Este se preguntan por que mas adelante este chico se refiere a Wolf-tan como el esposo de Yuuri, pues, el dio por cierto ese hecho ya que si duermen juntos ya son 'marido y mujer' entonces son esposos u.u…

Y Sobre Greta, pues me he dado cuenta que TODOS creen que es hija de Yuuri, ya que los únicos que saben que Greta es hija adoptiva son los que estuvieron presentes esa ves en el capítulo 20 o 21… de ahí el castillo entero cree que Greta es hija de Yuuri al igual que los otros reinos n.n.

Espero su opinión y gracias por haber leído n.n

Ah y sobre el otro fic, tengan paciencia, ya mismo actualizo, sino que estaba en exámenes y tenía poco tiempo n.nU


End file.
